moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaxon "Desert Vulture" Hayes
Jaxon Alexander Hayes (Born July 13th, 11 L.C.) is one of the two current Underbosses of the Crows, a criminal group in Stormwind City. Formerly an assassin for the White Lions, he spent most of his younger life in Uldum and Tanaris. He currently specializes in medical and engineering duties for the Crows and takes pride in his job, wearing his tabard almost everywhere to support the group, often bringing himself unwanted trouble by doing so. Physical Appearance Jaxon looks to be around 6'4" in height with an about average build, muscular but underweight to a visible point. He has a single green eye that remains intact, the other torn out by a druid in eagle form and now covered with an eyepatch at all times, visible scars around the area. Those who have seen his father in person might comment that they look nearly identical, with the only difference being the lack of eyes and facial hair. It's not uncommon to see him in full leather armor and with a mask on to hide his face from those who recognize him. He will, at any and all times, carry some variation of mask in the case of people he dislikes showing up. Often seen in bandages and nursing heavy and frequently serious or even life threatening wounds as he tends to end up in more trouble than he'd like, overestimating his abilities and luck. He walks with a heavy limp in his right leg thanks to a bullet to his knee back when Creed ran the Crows, and from a more recent injury with a knife. Always guarding the right side of his body heavily even around people he trusts, for reasons he keeps unknown to others. His left shoulder is covered at all times -- if uncovered, a mechanical device would be exposed that acts like an IV system. This was planned to work into his new armor set, but the set currently remains unfinished due to a lack of materials. If the device is forcibly removed, he will most likely bleed out. Recent additions to his appearance: * Jaxon's right leg is now prosthetic thanks to a sniper shot that missed it's mark-- from none other than his brother, Corvin. As tensions arose over the death of Corvin's wife at a recently possessed Jaxon's hands... quite literally, the younger brother's attempts to end his life in a blind rage ended with a severely wounded Vulture desperately calling to fellow Crows for help. Had it not been for Alphariana Aleflower's assistance, he would have likely died from the infection that followed. Most people won't notice the prosthetic unless fighting with him, and he still has a small limp when he walks. * Those fortunate enough to witness him shirtless will notice a large ugly fel rune burnt into his back in what looks to have been a rather painful process. This is a symbol of Jaxon's current ceasefire agreement with the Wrath-Lord Khimeron, preventing him from attacking the Crows. Personality Upon first approaching him, he looks visibly tense and wary of the actions the person might take. While it might be normal for a criminal not to trust those he's not familiar with, he seems to do this with everyone, in a more or less intense way depending on your relationship with him. Close friends and love interests have earned his full trust and he will be considerably more open with them, but he tends to keep his information still unknown unless asked. Fellow Crows are usually treated with this level of trust as well, but lower ranks tend to be watched closely, and light forbid you get on his bad side because you'll likely never escape. Jaxon tends to put on an act of superiority, around others, though this is mostly just to keep his insecurity and depression hidden behind these walls. Sarcastic humor is frequent even in trusted company, and no matter what the situation he will always try to play it off like he is completely okay and in control. He doesn't like to admit it, but his desire to help others usually gets the better of him and causes him to neglect his own health even in dire situations. "Desert Vulture" is a title he takes on when doing criminal tasks on his own, usually by nightfall. It takes these personality traits to an extreme -- he often makes stupid jokes even when hunting down 'prey' despite his overly threatening appearance and relentless assaults. This alternate self seems more prone to becoming dangerously angry when wounded, leading to his outbursts in any state to be referred to as 'Vulture Mode'. Weapons Obtained long before he took up work for the Crows, Jaxon's heavy blades do most of his work for him. More than capable of cleaving enemies in half in the right hands, the Pandaren twinblades -- Kaihti and Sirha -- have been in use for several years now by the Vulture after being looted from a corpse he supposedly found. Originating from an unknown location in Pandaria long ago, Kaihti and Sirha were originally vulpine spirits that kept balance over the land. The two foxes had claimed a peaceful lake as their home, and could be seen 'dancing' over the water during a full moon and new moon, so claim recently discovered ancient writings. When a danger became present to the land, a great warrior stepped forward and begged the two spirits for their aid. Kaihti and Sirha agreed, twisting themselves into new forms -- the twinblades themselves-- to aid the warrior in slaying the beast he sought and restoring balance to the region. Many long years have passed and the blades have since passed to many owners, each unaware of the power locked within. After a recent purification from the druids of Moonglade, the blades have begun to show their previously dormant powers again, leaving Jaxon baffled by the strange magic his weapons are suddenly giving off. Other weapons he tends to keep on him include a single pistol and a variety of explosives, including fireworks, all made himself. He has often been seen using smoke bombs to try and escape bad situations.. though it doesn't usually work as planned. If his blades are missing, he'll resort to using whatever sort of bladed object he can find, however 'shitty', or just use his damn fists. Sometimes he proves to be more deadly when disarmed, strangely enough. Health and Mental State This can be summed up in a simple word: "shit". Jaxon had been in relatively good health until his early twenties, when an attack from the worgen bounty hunter Arion "Valdyrr" Weiss and his allies left him struck with a near fatal poisoning. Though meant to kill the Vulture, the poison instead left him with heavy irreversible internal damages, and to this day lies dormant within the wounds it caused. While it doesn't seem to be at risk of killing him off just yet, it has been the cause for his steady decline of health and his sudden refusal of any and all alcoholic beverages. The poison itself has several "triggers" which cause it to reactivate -- if when wounded Jaxon seeks medical attention from a healer who uses magic, most of this magical healing will prove useless as the poison activates and resists it. A wound or impact in the stomach area is the most frequent cause, but it can also be activated by another poison in the bloodstream or even an infection, reacting poorly to these invasions and 'fighting' against them, but certainly not for the host. Repeated injuries have left Jaxon a broken mess on multiple occasions, and though he never seems to die from any of these he has come very close before. The most notable of these are the times he took a bullet to the head, had his eye ripped out, stomach ripped open in the middle of the Cathedral Square (or any time this has happened.. there are too many), or was nearly killed by an overdose of fel energy. It's a wonder this man is still alive. Those who manage to get close to Jaxon would notice that beyond his behavior lies a broken mess, an obvious depression that made itself known to him when he was much younger and only grew deeper as time passed. He doesn't often act on the thoughts he has, but there have been one or two times the Crows have seen him in such a state. Thanks to events from long ago he seems to see himself as useless and a waste of people's time, often expressing this to those he openly trusts. History Life in Ramkahen -- Born to Victoria and Robert Hayes in the beautiful city of Ramkahen, Jaxon and Corvin thought they were in for a life free of such things, but it was not meant to be. Victoria herself didn't approve of the spontaneous pregnancy, and thought of the two young boys as something that ruined her life. While supportive of her children in the presence of her husband most of the time, Victoria subjected the brothers to intense abuse while he was away, often with the intent to kill. Robert would come home to find both of his children severely injured at times and usually at death's door, but somehow this didn't raise enough flags for the man to end the relationship for the sake of his family. The abusive behavior continued until the boys were about 17 years old, when Jaxon finally lost his nerve. After letting loose an explosive buildup of emotions, he stormed out with his brother close behind, and the two never looked back. The White Lions -- Having worked extensively with fireworks in the past, the two brothers had something to start off with-- they began a small business off of making and selling explosives and fireworks to people. One of their most important customers yet was an injured half-Draenei by the name of Nikita, a meeting which almost ended in bloodshed. If Jaxon hadn't been studying in the medical field beforehand, he might not have been able to form the bond that they did. The Vulture ended up saving Nikita from near death, and he offered the two a place among the White Lions. The White Lions were a rebellion group Nikita led against a druid named Sygyl Nightmist, leader of the Druids of Paradise. Pleasant as the name sounded, the druids had a unique method of 'reforming' the desert landscape which involved much violence upon the residents that refused to comply. Furious about this development, the brothers agreed quickly. Jaxon was trained as a surgeon and served as a medic for the group, while Corvin showed interest in using a sniper rifle to take out targets from a distance. The stage had been set for chaos. One night, the Lions had decided the time was right to take out Sygyl once and for all, and requested Corvin be the one to shoot him down. All seemed like it was going fine until Corvin's first shot at the druid missed horribly, and alerted the Worgen at his side to the sniper's presence. It didn't take long for the second shot to hit, but in that time the iron-jawed Worgen had already latched onto Corvin and started tearing him apart. By the time Jaxon had stepped in and removed the attacker, the damage to his younger brother's lung was so intense that they barely managed to escape, hiding out in Tanaris while he desperately tended to Corvin's wound. While both of them survived the incident, Corvin was left with severe respiratory issues from the attack, and the brothers were forbidden to return to Uldum or be shot on sight. To this day, Sygyl still hunts them. Their failure haunts them constantly, but Jaxon has taken most of the fall for Corvin's misfire. Arion, the Worgen responsible for attacking Corvin, found Jaxon one night and did the same to him. The Vulture sustained no particularly dangerous injuries, but a life-threatening poisoning that he barely survived. Even now whatever poison the beast used is still in his system, lying dormant within the damage it did to his internal organs. Sygyl himself is responsible for the loss of Jaxon's eye, as evidenced by the bird-like claw marks just under the eyepatch. The Crows -- Several years after being marked as wanted criminals, Corvin's health had begun to decline steadily and Jaxon was desperate to find a way to pay for his medical expenses. Searching hopelessly among the streets of Stormwind at night, he stumbled upon a group of criminals that called themselves the "Crows", led by a man named William Creed. Creed had never been the first to welcome the Vulture to the group, in fact it was R'heron who did most of the introduction for him, among Saffria Heartseeker, Venice Lurkshire, Silvanya Leonheart, and others. Desperate to help his sibling, Jaxon saw the Crows only as potential income for quite some time. Within his first days as an initiate he had already been captured and tortured by an unknown assailant only referring to herself as "Blackbird", and this was the point where he knew things ran much deeper. As time went on, Jaxon had managed to keep Corvin stable, and found himself becoming a little more devoted to the closely knit group of thieves and criminals. He would quickly climb the ranks in his show of devotion, pledging his undying loyalty to William Creed. Unfortunately, things were not meant to be. Creed had suddenly turned tail and left the Crows behind him, which Jaxon took as abandonment, and the Vulture formed a deep hatred for the man he had so loyally followed. In the days following the incident his thoughts were clouded with the intent to kill, and to this day the very sight of his former worgen boss seems to summon a long buried bloodlust. This time he would pledge loyalty to the one who had overseen his progress from the start-- R'heron. Since this point in time Jaxon has become the main source of much of the Crows' engineering progress, such as communication networking. After Saffria stepped down as Underboss, he was shocked to have the position offered to him, but gratefully accepted. The Vulture's position as the secondary Underboss has been frequently disputed due to recent developments between him and Wrath-Lord Khimeron, leading him to some untimely emotional outbursts. In one of these incidents, he lured a Crow into a fight and allowed his pent up frustration to take over as the two beat each other senseless... and in the next incident, another Crow by the name of Vaeil Lunem-- his brother's fiancée-- lay dead at his hands, with her throat torn out. For a time after this incident, Corvin had been named the Underboss while Jaxon fled to sort himself out, but it was short lived, as Corvin's stress levels and once again declining health proved the job to be too much for him. With the loss of his soon-to-be wife, it was impossible for the younger brother to maintain his sanity on the job, and he gave the position back to Jaxon after letting the rage pass. He currently remains the second Underboss after stabilizing his connection with the demon, and hopes to keep it that way. Vs. The Legion -- Jaxon has a surprising amount of history dealing with the Legion for someone of his status. The earliest contact he had with anyone involved in demonic activity was with the Druids of Paradise, a corrupted sect of druids living among Kalimdor's deserts. It's unknown exactly at what point their lust for power and dominance took over and corrupted them, but many of Sygyl Nightmist's followers have long been fel-tainted and are not afraid to show it. While not corrupted at the time of Corvin's injury, in recent times Arion Weiss has become a devoted follower of the Legion and taken to using fel energy in his schemes. Alaven Rainwing, hailing from a corrupted family of formerly righteous Kaldorei, identifies himself as a druid of the Fel, and utilizes fel runes on his targets to flood them with the sickening energy. Recent discoveries by a Crow known only as "Agent Brooklyn" tie the Wrath-Lord Khimeron to the Rainwing family as well, supposedly a sacrifice given to a Quel'dorei scientist hoping to make his own breed of Demon Hunter. In the multiple failed experiments that resulted, Khimeron's former self was lost to the demon soul he was imbued with, and twisted into a horrible creature bent on making the mortal world suffer. After devoting himself to the Legion, his goal was simple-- infiltrate Stormwind from where they'd least expect it; the ones hiding in the shadows. The Crows fell victim to the earliest part of his schemes, with Jaxon his primary target. When the not-quite-Underboss at the time suddenly fell ill from a heavy dose of fel energy unleashed upon him, it was obvious that something was deeply wrong among their ranks. Having recently sparred with a druid among their ranks, the Crows grew suspicious when it happened a second time after his second sparring session, and they were correct in their assumptions that Alaven was the culprit. The druid escaped, but he would show himself time and time again in repeated assaults. Khimeron's second goal was to corrupt Kaihti and Sirha for his own purposes. He did this by luring Jaxon into a trap with one of his allies-- Drakos Millennia-- and threatening him with death in Azsuna, to which he had no choice but to respond. Taking several people with him, he figured they wouldn't go down easily. In the end, Khimeron had taken many victims in one fell swoop. Skylar Thompson and Aaron Hawthorne of the Blackheart Regiment, along with Eleanor Hawthorne of the Dawnguard had also fallen into this trap and become prime subjects to his torment. Luckily, Drakos escaped and called upon the Crows for a rescue mission. All of them escaped, with Jaxon sustaining a life-threatening injury, and losing his weapons to the demon lord. In wounding Jaxon with the corrupted blades, the Wrath-Lord had bound his own essence to the Vulture and was now able to return the blades in an ethereal form, but would occasionally take over the man's body and use it for his own purposes, usually influenced by the intense angry outbursts he was already prone to. After a heist gone wrong, Jaxon lost his temper with former Crow Fenrihon and attacked him. Though the fight was short lived and both sides sustained heavy injuries, the incident had already planted doubt among the group, and Jaxon fled the scene as his worst nightmares came to life. Just prior to this incident, a nightmare druid by the name of Anadriel Felthorn had been assaulting the Vulture with similar visions in his nightmares, and the sight of it all in reality before him was too much to bear. Jaxon fled to Westfall in a panic and cut contact with the Crows to avoid their wrath, but this was just the beginning. Vaeil Lunem inevitably tracked him down, being a Demon Hunter, and tried to talk some sense into the paranoid Vulture to no avail. What neither of them had expected was for her demon to lose control and attack Jaxon, leading Khimeron to take over and fight back mercilessly. The fight went on for some time before eventually Khimeron gained the upper hand, and with his claws at her throat, he tore it open and let her bleed out in the now burning house. It was just at this moment that Jaxon regained control and saw what he'd done, and was devastated. The death of Vaeil led to an irreversible chain of events and hatred among the Crows that didn't pass quickly. His own brother turned against him and nearly killed him, resulting in the loss of his right leg and replacement with a prosthetic. Even R'heron snapped, dragging the Crows into the twisting nether in his brief corruption. When everything had settled, Corvin turned the position of Underboss over to his brother again, and disappeared. Jaxon returned with a newfound confidence, a pact formed between him and the demon preventing him from causing further damage to his allies. Most of them, at least... The circumstances and conditions of this pact remain unknown to this date. Currently, Jaxon finds himself on Argus, taking out all the frustration and sorrow Khimeron has caused him on the demons that reside there... with absolutely no mercy whatsoever. Trivia * Jaxon is absolutely terrified of deep water and refuses to go in it because of his inability to swim. This was true before his prosthetic limb was a thing, and now it's even worse given the fact he'll just sink like a rock. * For some reason, he really, really dislikes unicorns and gets very distressed upon seeing one in any shape or form. * The Vulture's network of contacts seems to be endless-- no matter what the task, he has someone up for the job should you ask him about it. Nobody knows where he finds these people. -- This page is a heavy work in progress. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Crows Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Tanari